1. Field
The inventive concept inventive concepts relate to apparatuses for measuring a mask error and/or methods for measuring a mask error.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a circuit pattern is formed on a wafer through a photolithography process. When the photolithography process is performed, the wafer is exposed to light through a mask having a pattern formed thereon.
As a semiconductor device is becoming highly integrated, mask pattern pitches are becoming finer and finer. In particular, in performing accurate exposure using the mask pattern, improved precision is desired when determining whether the mask pattern is aligned with respect to a proper position.
As the mask pattern is formed in a finer pitch, there is an increasing demand for an apparatus for measuring a mask error with improved precision.